Coincidence at the mall
by Xx VioletBaby12 xX
Summary: Annabeth takes her two step-brothers to the mall and unexpectedly bumping into someone that seems to ease her burdens. One-shot. Rate and review.


**A/N: I wrote this fanfic a long time ago, didn't know exactly when. I was also too busy to publish it and I didn't have time to edit it and see if there were any wrong grammars or spelling and right spaces. Another one-shot, hope you guys enjoy. **

Annabeth chase sat on her desk, looking intently on Deadalus laptop. Her eyebrows were all scrunched up because she was trying to solve a formula that involved some chemicals that she wasn't even familiar of. She was in her room, the lights were dark and her curtains were closed. So the only light present was from her laptop.

Mrs. Chase peered through the door and saw how busy her step daughter was. She hesitated to ask, but she continued anyway.

She fully opened the door, making the light form the hallway shine in Annabeth's room. Annabeth was stunned to see a blinding light and squinted her eyes.

"Ow, the light hurts" Annabeth complained as she covered her eyes.

"Sorry dear, but you should really open the lights" Mrs. Chase suggested.

"Yeah, but it's more relaxing in the dark. Besides, I can see what I'm doing perfectly fine" Annabeth Chase retorted.

Mrs. Chase stuttered but asked, "Annabeth, can you do me a favor?"

Annabeth's eyes widened in shock. Annabeth didn't hate her step mother or anything; she just doesn't get along well with her. But since her stay, they kind of grew closer together, making conversations here and their, a couple of agreements on favorite shows, but a asking for favors were very rare.

But Annabeth replied "It depends on what it is"

"Would you take Mathew and Bobby to the mall? Just help them buy things on this list" Mrs. Chase took a piece of paper from her pocket and presented it to Annabeth. The list wasn't long, but it would be a little harder, since every item on the list were times 2.

Annabeth thought about it for a moment.

Mrs. Chase saw this and gave her offer "I'll make it up to you. Maybe…..we can get a makeover on Monday?" She asked.

Annabeth looked like she was disgusted by the idea "Err, no, that's ok. You don't need to make it up to me, especially by free makeovers" She said it like it was some fatal disease.

"But seriously, I'll do it for free. I was just wondering why I have to do it" Annabeth finally stood up and found out her knees hurt and she fell back down. Annabeth was surprised that she has been sitting in her desk for a whole day.

"Well, you see, your dad and I were invited to a game. The tickets were free, so we can't deny the offer. And it so happens that I have to take Mathew and Bobby to the mall on the same exact date" Mrs. Chase explained.

Annabeth groaned and thought about it for a moment, but she gave in and agreed. She just had to endure whatever might come tomorrow and continue her work in a later date.

The next morning, Annabeth was up and ready. She had her hair loose, so it stumbled down her back. She was wearing a white tank top that had a slogan that says 'I have the brains' and a black leather jacket, simple jeans and black sneakers.

When she got down, she saw that Bobby and Mathew were already fighting over on whom would wear the 'cool' hat Mrs. Chase had bought.

Mrs. Chase saw Annabeth and gave her the list.

"Here's some extra money" Mrs. Chase handed her a huge wad of cash.

"What's this for?"

"It's for food, rides, or anything else the boys want?" Mrs. Chase replied.

"Rides?" She asked bewildered "Their too old for that" What was her step mother thinking? Annabeth thought that she was just helping them out pick clothes, not baby-sit them through the whole thing.

"Well, their still kids after all. You could ride one if you want" Annabeth didn't know whether that was a joke or something serious. But one thing is for sure, she isn't going to enjoy this day one bit.

When they got on the subway, Annabeth had to sit between Mathew and Bobby to prevent them from killing each other, because they were still fighting over the cap.

They kept bickering until Annabeth couldn't take it anymore.

She took the cap form their hands "To make everything fair, nobody gets this cap, but me. Since you guys like it so much and can't take turns wearing it, this cap won't even touch your heads" She put on the cap on her head and adjusted her hair.

Mathew and Bobby both groaned and slumped in their seats.

When they arrived at the mall, all Hades broke loose. The twins kept pointing the things they like and expected Annabeth to buy every single one of it. Annabeth felt like dying because every request was absolutely ridiculous. I mean, why would anybody buy a painting that is worth two hundred dollars so it could be used as a realistic battle scene for their action figures?

The first part was torture; picking out clothes was like being in the fields of punishment.

Picking out their sizes was easy, mostly because they were the same size, picking the color/design was the hard part.

Bobby wanted his T-shirt to have a guy with chainsaws for hands, while Mathew wanted the ones with slogans on it that says something super gross. So Annabeth and the twins had to go to different stores just to accomplish the task. It took even longer because they were so picky. They were complaining that 'it's not exactly what I wanted' or 'its way too overboard on what I had in mind'. Who knew eight year old boys were too picky?

Everything should have been over until Bobby had insulted the employee. He had asked him why he has eye liner on and Bobby assumed that people who wear eyeliners are for girls, if not, then he was obviously not a boy. Annabeth had to say a quick sorry because the Emo kid's expression didn't look too forgiving. Annabeth made a run for it, thankful that she has already paid for the items.

They took a break in the food court and Annabeth collapsed on the chair.

"Ok, what is seriously going through your head when you insulted the employee?" Annabeth scolded Bobby, while Mathew pointed at him and laughed.

"What? That's what I just thought because I always see mom and her friends have eyeliner and their all girls" Bobby explained.

Annabeth rolled her eyes "Don't you think that maybe the eyeliner was a part of their uniform. After all, it's a punk themed store" Annabeth explained exasperatedly.

Bobby just slumped in his seat. Then in the corner of his eye, he saw a candy store and Mathew followed suite.

"Annabeth, we want candy" they both simultaneously yelled.

"No, we eat first, we can have desert later" The twins groaned but obeyed her anyway.

After they ate, the twins quickly ran to the store, with Annabeth walking slowly, because she was carrying a lot of shopping bags, and it was not easy, because no one was their to help her.

When she got their, the twins were already picking out their choice of sugary sweets. Annabeth didn't buy them anything yet. Because they were too indecisive, a minute ago, they wanted jaw breakers, then their eyes would catch something else and would choose the other one instead. The cycle goes on, so Annabeth just leaned over the counter.

"Excuse me Miss, are you buying?" The guy behind the counter asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm still waiting for the two donkeys to decide" Annabeth said.

Then she looked at the guy and observed that he was looking at her admiringly. She avoided eye contact with the guy and looked at something else. For all she knew, that guy could be a monster.

But, a moment later, the guy spoke and Annabeth found out he wasn't a monster after all. He was being worse than that.

"Can I have your number? You look single after all" The guy behind the counter asked. He was looking at her up and down.

_Stupid mortal fool, who does he think he is?_ Annabeth thought in her head.

"No, you cannot have my number and even if I did, I wouldn't call or text you back" Annabeth said firmly, looking at him with her intense grey eyes, giving him the message that she was not interested.

The guy, obviously intimidated, just looked away, gulping. When the twins _finally _picked out their candy and headed out.

"That was horrible" Annabeth mumbled.

"What is?" Mathew asked.

"Waiting for you guys" Annabeth half screamed "You are just going to pick candy, which will later on be finished, you didn't have to take, like, thirty minutes, just to pick one single candy" Annabeth threw her arms up, which was a little painful because she was still carrying a lot of stuff.

Mathew and Bobby both looked at her disapprovingly "Annabeth, picking candy, is like picking your destiny. When you pick a bad one, your tongue ends up depressed, broken, nothing can fix it. But when you pick the best one, your taste buds do the fandango and you swift up in happily ever after" Bobby finished. Annabeth just rolled her eyes because of their exaggeration. Annabeth's day was getting even more insufferable by the minute.

"She's just grumpy because the guy behind the counter was checking her out" Mathew added. Annabeth's eyes widened and she blushed.

"No he wasn't and where did you hear the word 'checking out' from?" Annabeth demanded. She remembered that her dad and step mom didn't want the twins to learn any inappropriate language.

"From Eric" He said "Whenever he sees a chick, he preferred to call it 'checking out' rather than looking under" Mathew explained.

Annabeth just frowned. She seriously had to remind her parents to keep Mathew and Bobby distant from their purvey friend 'Eric'.

When they passed by a store, she saw a simple, but cute shirt. It might look good on her. But they might be out of money to buy that.

Annabeth was too distracted on the shirt that she didn't see where she was going.

"Oof" Annabeth had bumped into something solid, but soft. She stumbled, she could balance herself, but the shopping bags were an extra weight.

Before she could fall, an arm wrapped around her waist, prevented her from falling.

Then Annabeth found herself looking at shocked, but familiar sea green eyes. Those eyes were exactly like…

She removed her gaze form the eyes. She was looking at none other than Percy Jackson.

"Percy?"-"Annabeth?" they both said simultaneously.

Then Annabeth saw that Percy's hand as holding a small hand. She saw a girl with auburn hair; she looked to be about six years old.

"Who's this?"-"What are you doing here?" They both asked at the same time once again. They laughed.

They were both about to answer, but a lady behind them complained that they were blocking the way.

Since they all didn't want to be scolded by old ladies, they all sat by a nearby bench. Percy and Annabeth hugged each other and both blushed.

Percy would never admit it, but his heart was doing a relay race just by seeing her. Then, his stomach was filled with butterflies when he saw her. He tried to look away from her, but his eyes couldn't help it. There was girl in front of him that took his breathe away, and she didn't even tried to be beautiful.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked at the same time again.. Mathew and Bobby were getting really annoyed with it, but they were listening and looking at them, because this was the opportunity to humiliate their step sister.

Percy gestured to Annabeth for her to go first.

"I should ask you that question, Seaweed brain. This is San Francisco, I should be here" Annabeth couldn't help but smile. Percy had gotten taller, his hair was a bit shaggier and he earned himself a couple of muscles from monster fighting. When Percy smiled, Annabeth couldn't help but admire.

"Actually, Paul's sister lives in San Francisco and he wanted me to take care of his niece" Percy gestured to the little girl. Annabeth said hi and pinched her cheek. "What about you? I thought I'd never see the day Annabeth Chase, goes shopping"

"Ha ha" Annabeth rolled her eyes, but her smile was still plastered on her face " I was taking the monke-I mean, the twins shopping" Annabeth said in a tired voice.

"Hey, we're human beings here" They both said. Percy chuckled and Annabeth punched him lightly on the shoulders.

They talked for a while about school and family. Both of them were bursting out with happiness, they hadn't seen each other for months.

Then Mathew and Bobby indulged in the conversation as well.

"Hey Annabeth, is this why you won't give the guy your number?" Bobby asked.

"What?" Percy accidently blurted it out with a tone of rage. Then Annabeth looked at him questionably. He blushed "I mean what? What is that all about" Percy stalled.

"Yeah what is it?" Mathew now joined "Because you already have a boyfriend" He then jerked his chin to Percy.

Annabeth fumed for a moment and spoke through gritted teeth "No Mathew. Percy and I are just friends" Then Annabeth looked at Bobby "Which reminds me, you better say goodbye to your friend 'Eric'" Annabeth said making quotation marks with her hands.

"What? I just saw the guy look at yo-" Before Bobby could finish, Annabeth already out her hand over his mouth "Ok that's enough" Annabeth said.

In the outside, Percy looked like he was puzzled, but in the inside, he wished he hadn't heard a thing Mathew and Bobby said.

Annabeth then turned to Percy and laughed nervously 'So, Seaweed brain, I can see that your baby sitting as well" Annabeth said, attempting to change the subject.

Percy went along "Yeah, it's not as easy as it looks"

"At least you have one to take are of. I have two, but I feel like I'm handling a herd" Percy chuckled.

"Well, I still have my troubles and trust me, it was torture" Percy said exasperatedly.

"Why would that be?"

Percy hesitated "Well, you see, Jena said she wanted to pee and I can't decide weather to put her in the boy's room or the girl's. I can't obviously leave her alone by herself in their. Then I decided to come with her, but then I thought that'd be weird and I'd get my but kicked by old ladies" When Percy was done, he looked at Annabeth and saw that she was fighting a smile.

"So, what did you do? Don't tell me you told Jena too hold it in until you guys got home" Annabeth said worriedly. The kid might get a bladder problem form holding her pee in.

Percy looked at her sheepishly. Annabeth just looked at him.

"We had to go back to go back to her house and back to the mall again" Percy said rather quickly, but Annabeth had caught every word of it.

Annabeth burst out in laughter, which got a few stares from a few people.

"Ok, ok, it's not that funn- stop laughing already, your freaking people out-Annabeth!" Percy complained.

Annabeth regained herself "You are such a Seaweed brain" Annabeth said.

Percy wasn't offended that much. After all, he got to hear Annabeth laugh, have a big smile on her face and more importantly, she was there, and not in an IM.

They laughed and talked for a couple of hours. The kids they were watching were bored to death. But they both didn't care; they enjoyed each other's company too much.

The hours went by and it was getting late. They were both expected to be home.

They said their goodbyes and hugged each other. They both blushed, but they enjoyed it.

Annabeth Chase left the mall with a smile on her face.

Her day wasn't that bad after all. Because, Percy Jackson had managed to make her day magnificent, not matter how bad it was at the beginning.

**A/N: Rate and reviews are very much appreciated. **


End file.
